AniMorphs In Space: Marco Matchmaker
by GalaxyRangerSilver
Summary: Marco's feeling homesick but the alien girl of his dreams may be able to help. Please R&R!


ANIMORPHS IN SPACE:

CHAPTER TWO:

MARCO MATCHMAKER:

Marco:

Hi. My name is Marco. Ya know, ever since we landed on the Andalite homeworld

things have been different. And if you read this next chapter, you'll see I'm just a normal teen…

I let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong pal?" asked my best bud Jake. "It's just… we've only been here a couple days and already I miss home." I explained. "I get it," Jake said. "You're feeling lovesick ain't ya?" he asked. "I guess I am. But who is there for a human on a planet filled with Andalites?" I asked, raising my voice. "Chill man!" Jake said. I'll find ya someone." he said trying to cheer me up. "Yeah right." I said walking out the door.

As I walked through the valley I kept feeling worse and worse. Jake has Cassie. Rachael has Tobias. I bet even Ax has someone from around here. Sure enough, there I saw him at a place called the "Comet Café". Sitting with a girl. Eye stalks locked on each other. Love. "That's what I need." I thought. As soon as I got back to the valley there was Rachael and Tobias talking. I wish I had someone. I sure do.

Meanwhile…

The shadowy figure in the chair contacted a vid-window on his computer. "General Tankenstien!" he shouted. "What is your progress on finding and destroying the AniMorphs?" he asked. "Nothing yet. But I assure you I'm doing my best." Tankenstein said. "Your best?!" he demanded. "Your best is not good enough!" he shouted. "Get them or else!!!" he commanded. "You won't be disappointed." Tankenstien assured him. "I had better not!" he sternly said. "It's so hard to find good help these days." he said hanging up. "Prepare the Velocifighters!" he commanded. His robot minions immediately ran to their ships.

Back out in the city, I was feeling down. That was until I saw her. Andrea. I saw her sitting alone at the Comet Café. I walked in and sat down next to her. "Hi!" I greeted. Hello. Andréa said. "I'm Marco. I'm one the AniMorphs." I said. So, you are one of the AniMorphs I have heard so much about. she said. "Uh…yeah! We saved the city from those robot guys." I told her. Really? I like a man who isn't afraid to take risks. she said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Good bye love sickness!" I thought. Now, I'm thinking this place ain't so bad.

Meanwhile, Tankenstein was attacking the city looking for us. "AniMorphs!" he shouted. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called. I was enjoying my time with Andrea when he came crashing through the window and grabbed her. "Andrea!" I shouted. I ran after them morphing into a gorilla. Let her go you bucket of bolts! I shouted at Tankenstein. "Why don't you die!" he shouted throwing a bag of grenades at me. They exploded at me. None the less, I hung on to his legs tight. "Get off you stupid, stinking ape!" Tankenstein yelled activating his hyperdrive. I had to immediately pull him away from the cars. Let her go and nobody gets hurt! I said. "Nobody but you!" he said ramming me into a ship. Suddenly, I realized we were in space! I let go and plummeted to the ground. I had to get oxygen before I died. I ran to tell the others.

"And that's what happened." I explained to them. "Don't worry Marco. We'll handle Tankenstein!" Rachael said. "You and Ax are taking down the Velocifighters!" Jake said. We hurried to the ship and toke off. We engaged the Velocifighters in combat. "Fire lasers!" I commanded. The lasers blasted the fighters and we immediately came face to face with the main ship. "Give us Andrea!" I shouted. "Have her!" the shadowy figure yelled blasting out a missile which Andrea was tied to. "After it!" I said. I put on a spacesuit and climbed out to the missile. "Take my hand!" I said. I brought aboard the ship before Ax destroyed the missile. I tried to kiss her but I forgot she had no mouth. "You'll have to learn how to morph into a human chick." I said. She laughed out loud at that. Ya see? I'm just a normal teen.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
